vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
HOUSEWIFE RADIO
|-|Original ver. = |singers = GUMI English |producers = ghostie |links = * }} |-|Revised ver. = and |singers = GUMI English |producers = Marz Mitzi |links = * }} |-|COMMUNICATIONS ver. = and |singers = GUMI English |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background The author came up with the idea of the song during sewing class. In the song, Nancy (portrayed by GUMI in the original and revised versions) sings about listening to the radio while sewing, attempting to deny that her husband, Henry is dead. She then proceeds to go insane and kills herself in the process. The revised version has exceeded well over 250,000 views on YouTube and as of September 2017, the COMMUNICATIONS version has over three times as many views. It is the song that first started the COMMUNICATIONS Series and is the third and final song in case one of the series. Succeeding versions Lyrics Original lyrics = |-|Revised lyrics = , I believe In the sewing machine, inside my heart are there to grieve it speaks to me through the radio Pressing on an ironing board bobbins under tables, is it so? , it feels like seams are more than torn Buttoned patchwork, thread that's tied in knots Hand-sew everything with kind intention Liquid sound waves pour from my eyes My heart cries out to you in desperation Seven a.m is when the station plays its sounds Listening to the speaker while the patterns sew into place Unmistakably, he'll return alive His colors ought to show again Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and blue and green and yellow and red; the radio only plays in FM comes in different , I believe In the sewing machine, inside my heart are there to grieve it speaks to me through the radio Pressing on an ironing board bobbins under tables, is it so? , it feels like seams are more than torn}} |-|COMMUNICATIONS lyrics = Derivatives }} |category = mash-up |author = the midi shitposter |yt_id = 3d3fYi627M4 |color = #feeee1; color:#98bca5 |title = ALL STAR RADIO |description = A mash up of the song HOUSEWIFE RADIO and by .}} External links * Official Art (deleted) * Official Art (Full body; deleted) * WIP PV sketches (COMMUNICATIONS ver) * (disabled) * * mp3 (revised ver) * Instrumental (revised ver) * mp3 (COMMUNICATIONS ver) * Instrumental (COMMUNICATIONS ver) * VSQx (original ver; deleted) Category:Original songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:English songs Category:COMMUNICATIONS series